


Professors Beifong.

by ThoughtLin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtLin/pseuds/ThoughtLin
Summary: Lin and Kya have very different teaching styles.  But in the end, they both really care about their students.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: KyaLin Week 2020





	Professors Beifong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for Kyalin Week Day 1: College Professors. Hope you enjoy! :)

The two distinguished women step out of their car, briefcase and books in hand. They casually made their way through the campus lawn and started heading towards their classrooms.

"Go easy on them okay, _Professor_ Beifong." Kya smirks at Lin, enunciating her title to keep a professional atmosphere.

"No promises, Professor _Beifong_." Lin mimicking her wife's tone.

They share a brisk kiss and head in opposite directions.

Kya's first class is a full roster of 12 students. She likes keeping her classes small so she can spend more individual time helping each student. When everyone's found their seats, Kya begins. "Welcome to Anatomy 101. Here you'll begin your training as healers" She looks at each student in turn with a hopeful smile. "It's going to be challenging, but I'm going to be here to help you every step of the way."

Across campus, a crowded lecture hall is filling up quickly. And as the hour strikes, Lin strides into the classroom echoing into the hall "Good Morning." Not waiting on the stranglers finding their seats, Lin continues. "I don't care what you _think_ you did to deserve to be here, but you're going to have to do a heck of a lot to prove you deserve to stay. I'm Professor Lin Beifong and..." Lin bends a metal chalk holder and wields it to spell "...this is Criminal Justice 400." She slowly turns to the class as a wicked grin slithers onto her face and she sees her students anxious expressions.

"What is the penalty for metal bending without a permit?" She looks around and points to a older panicked looking student. "You. What's your name?"

"Chen...and...umm..."

"Wrong. Next time take a guess." Lin looks to her roster and calls a random name. "Mr. Lee, same question."

"Unless you're a metal bending cop, the fine is 1,000 yuans and 3 days in prison." Lee says proudly.

Lin continued without acknowledging that he was correct. "And who would be responsible if metal bender cops ruined your apartment, but caught the offenders?" She opened her palms inviting anyone to answer.

"The cops." Chen chimed in and tries to redeem himself

"No."

"There are laws in place that would relieve the cops of damage, but would compensate you accordingly." another student answered.

"These answers will determine the case you are going to debate throughout this semester." Lin walks to the front and continues with her lesson.

At the end of class, Lin sees Chen leaving with his eyes to the ground trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Chen, stay after I'd like to speak to you." When everyone is gone, she turns to Chen and glares at him. "Semi-decent effort kid, but why don't you know your basics?" she almost growls. 

"I'm not actually enrolled in this class." Chen says shyly, trying to avoid Lin's stern stare. "But I wanted to see what I'd need to do to become a cop one day."

The edges of Lin's face softened slightly. "Why do you want to be a cop?"

"When I was little, Chief Beifong saved me from a triad raid. I got lost from my parents and somehow ended up in the middle of their scuffle." Chen continued. "Chief Beifong found me and stayed with me until she found my parents."

Lin did not recognize his face. He was probably talking about her mother. And memories of Toph came back to her.

_When she was little and her mother would come home in her uniform, she'd always ask the chief what she did at work that day. "I kicked some bad guys butts, and then I threw their butts in jail!" Toph laughed. "Yea!" Little Lin would slam her fist into her palm imitating her mother._

"Let's get you started on the right path." Lin smiled, retreating from her flashback.

Chen's smile widened at Lin's sudden change in demeanor. "And when you're ready, I look forward to seeing you in my class." Lin smirked.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was your first class?" Lin asked Kya at lunch

"It was nice! I'm super excited about this group, there's a girl from the Northern Water Tribe..." she trails off as she recounts every student's brief history for Lin who nods peacefully at the water benders animated voice.

"What about you?" Kya asked enthusiastically. She knew the power Lin exuded when she taught her lectures, and a slight blush creeped up to her cheeks imagining it.

Lin shrugged, "Good. A lot more kids than last year."

"That's because the kids actually like you" Kya leaned in.

"Or because I failed half of them last year." Lin grunted.

"You're a great teacher, and admit it, you love it" Kya poked Lin's shoulder.

Lin wouldn't give Kya the satisfaction of being right. But she remembered every name and face of her students. And smiled at the thought of them becoming part of Republic City's finest because of her guidance.


End file.
